Maknae Story: HWAITING!
by Minchan Park
Summary: Maknae BAP EXO BTS ini, sama-sama rapper dan dancer. Namun, tidak dengan Jungkook. Dia adalah 'Golden Maknae' yang bisa dalam segala hal, termasuk olah tarik suara. Bagaimana kisah mereka ketika latihan vokal? Apa balasan dari Sehun dan Zelo untuk Jungkook? /Maknae of BAPEXOBTS/


**HWAITING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Main cast: Sehun EXO-K, Zelo B.A.P, Jungkook BTS

Support cast: Suho EXO-K, Daehyun B.A.P, and other

Genre: Friendship

Rate: K+

Annyeong... aku balik lagi dengan ff yang insya allah lebih bagus, hehehe...

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat tiga orang namja yang bertubuh tinggi memasuki sebuah cafe. Ya, mereka adalah tiga orang maknae dari tiga grup beda agensi itu. Pertama, ada Oh Sehun dari EXO. Kedua, ada Choi Junhong yang memiliki nama panggung Zelo dari boyband B.A.P. Dan yang terakhir ada Jungkook, member BTS yang masih sekolah.

"Waaahh… Sehun hyung benar ingin mentraktir kami 'kan?" tanya Jungkook dengan semangat sambil menarik satu kursi.

"Ne.. aku yang mentraktir. Jadi, kalian ingin makan apa? Pesan saja." Ucap Sehun kepada dua dongsaengnya.

"Yeeyyy! Aku beli apa ya? Kau ingin apa, Kook?" tanya Zelo kepada Jungkook yang sedang sibuk membaca menunya.

"Aku ingin…. Aduh, apa ya? Bingung aku, hehehe…" ucapnya sambil nyengir.

"Ya sudah, daripada bingung, kita pesan cupcake saja, bagaimana?" tanya Sehun selaku hyung dari dua bocah yang sedang bingung tersebut.

"Ya, boleh juga, tuh… sama minumnya… aha! Aku smoothies trawberry, hyung."ucap Jungkook.

"Kalau aku minumnya cappucino mungkin."ucap Zelo masih ragu.

Sekitar sepuluh menit mereka membahas pesanan yang mereka inginkan, dan akhirnya mereka sepakat apa yang akan dipesan.

Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, mereka disibukkan oleh kegiatan masing-masing sampai akhirnya Jungkook mulai bertanya pada Sehun.

"Hyung, tumben sekali kau mentraktir kami seperti ini. Ada apa hyung?"

"Iya nih, kenapa hyung? Hyung baru jadian ya?" ucap Zelo asal.

"Ish! Jadian jadian… tidak, hyung hanya senang saja, karena banyak yang menyukai lagu baru kami itu. Dan, para EXO-L ternyata setia menemani kami, dalam suka maupun duka. Jadi, hyung ingin berbagi kebahagiaan hyung bersama kalian juga..." ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Ya, lagu baru EXO yang berjudul LOVE ME RIGHT itu banyak yang menyukainya, dan Sehun bersyukur akan hal itu. Walaupun grupnya harus berpromosi LOVE ME RIGHT dengan beranggotakan sembilan orang, mereka tetap semangat dan tidak putus asa. Semua rasa lelah yang Sehun dan membernya rasakan akan hilang ketika mendengar para EXO-L berteriak menyemangati mereka. Maka dari itu, Sehun sangat bangga akan hal itu.

"Waahh… iya benar, lagu hyung yang itu keren." Puji Jungkook sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Ne, hyung. Rapp partnya juga semakin oke." kali ini giliran Zelo yang memuji lagu baru EXO itu.

Tak lama setelah membicarakan lagu baru EXO itu, makanan mereka datang. Sambil makan, mereka berbincang-bincang soal posisi mereka dalam grup.

"Oh iya. Aku ingin bertanya pada kalian bertiga." Ucap Sehun.

"Apa?" tanya dua orang itu.

"Kita ini sama-sama maknae 'kan?" tanya Sehun dan diangguki oleh Jungkook juga Zelo.

"Kita sama-sama rapper 'kan?" pertanyaan Sehun dijawab anggukan lagi oleh Jungkook dan Zelo.

"Kita juga dancer 'kan?"

"Iya, hyung…. Hyung kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Kenapa memangnya hyung?" tanya Zelo.

"Haahhh… begini, kita sama-sama maknae, rapper dan dancer. Tapi, beda dengan kau Jungkook…" ucap Sehun lemas. Apa maksud dia?

"Aku? Aku kenapa hyung?" tanya Jungkook polos.

Zelo yang sudah mengerti maksud dari perkataan Sehun tadi langsung menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Begini, kook. Kau itu juga masuk ke dalam vokalis utama di grup 'kan?"tanya Zelo yang dijawab anggukan oleh Jungkook dengan disertai wajah bingungnya juga.

"Iya, jadi berarti kau mendapatkan part menyanyi cukup banyak 'kan?" sekarang giliran Sehun bertanya.

"Iya." Jawab Jungkook.

"Huhh… enak sekali jadi kamu, kook." Ucap Sehun agak lesu.

"Iya, ya hyung. Nasib kita sama. Sama-sama dapat part menyanyi yang sedikit." Sambung Zelo.

"Ne, aku iri padamu kook." Ucap Sehun sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan diangguki oleh Zelo.

"Kau hebat kook. Sedangkan aku? Ya… aku juga bersyukur sih, walau hanya kedapetan rapp berdua dengan Chanyeol hyung, bahkan kadang bertiga dengan Kai. Walau sebenarnya aku juga ingin seperti Suho hyung, Baekhyun hyung, atau D.O hyung yang banyak mendapat part menyanyi. Tapi, aku bisa apa? Huhhh.." ucap Sehun sambil kembali menundukan kepala.

"Ne, benar. Kami bangga padamu Jungkook. Walau sebenarnya aku juga iri padamu, kook." Balas Zelo.

"Ooohhh…. Jadi hyungdeul ingin mendapatkan part menyanyi yang bertambah?" tanya Jungkook dan dijawab anggukan oleh hyung-hyungnya itu.

"Hhehehe… tenang saja hyungdeul. Aku akan membantu kalian, kok." Ucap Jungkook sambil nyengir dan menampilkan gigi-giginya itu dan membuatnya terlihat semakin imut.

"Hah?! Maksudmu, kook?"

"Benarkah kau akan membantu kami?!" pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut seorang Oh Sehun dan Choi Junhong.

"Ne… jadi, kalian tak usah bersedih ya hyungdeul." Hibur Jungkook.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sehun.

"Sudah. Setelah ini kita ke tempat latihan Bangtan."ucap Jungkook.

"Hah?! Mau apa kesana?" tanya Zelo.

"Iya, ngapain kita kesana, kook?" tanya Sehun yang tak kalah penasaran.

"Katanya ingin memiliki kemampuan vokal yang meningkat? Ya sudah ke tempat latihan Bangtan lah hyung…." Ucap Jungkook.

"Maksudmu, kita akan latihan disana?" tanya Zelo dan dijawab anggukan oleh Jungkook.

"Yasudah, sekarang hyungdeul bersiap-siap. Oke?"

"Tunggu, aku belum minta izin kepada Suho hyung."

"Aku juga belum bilang apa-apa karena tadi Sehun hyung langsung menarik tanganku begitu saja." Ucap Zelo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan dibalas cengiran oleh Sehun.

"Ya sudah… hyungdeul telpon member kalian sekarang…."

Setelah mendengar ucapan dari Jungkook barusan, kedua orang itu langsung meraih ponsel masing-masing.

 _"_ _Yoboseyo… Waeyo, hun-ah?"_

"Hyung, sepertinya aku akan pulang agak sore."

" _Lho?! Memangnya kenapa?"_

"Aku akan pergi bersama Zelo dan Jungkook."

 _"_ _Ooohh… yasudah, lagipula Baekhyun juga sedang keluar bersama 'keluarganya' itu dan katanya sampai malam."_

"Yasudah hyung. Gomawo…"

 _"_ _Ne, hati-hati. Sampaikan salamku untuk Zelo dan Jungkook ya."_

"Oke hyung.. bye."

 _Piip_

"Bagaimana hyung? Boleh tidak?" tanya Jungkook setelah Sehun selesai menelpon.

"Boleh, kook. Zelo, bagaimana?" tanya Sehun pada Zelo yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Aduuhhh… kenapa Yongguk hyung tidak mengangkatnya sih?" ucap Zelo kesal.

"Coba saja hubungi yang lain." Usul Sehun dan langsung dituruti oleh Zelo.

"Yaaahh… Himchan hyung tidak aktif…"

"Kalau begitu, Daehyun hyung saja." Usul Sehun lagi.

"Daehyun hyung sedang pergi bersama 'keluarganya' itu dan katanya sampai malam."

"Oh iya, tapi setidaknya kau sudah meminta izin pada membermu, Zelo-ya"

"Ya sudahlah, daripada tidak mendapat izin sama sekali."

Zelo akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghubungi Daehyun. Cukup lama mereka menunggu, dan akhirnya Daehyun mengangkatnya.

 _"_ _Yeoboseyo."_ Ucap Daehyun disebrang sana. Suaranya tidak begitu jelas karena disana sepertinya tempat ramai.

"Ne hyung. Kau dimana sih? Kok berisik sekali?"

 _"_ _Aku sedang mall bersama Baekhyun dan Taehyung. Lagi kau kenapa menelponku eoh?"_

"Ish! Hyung, tadi aku menelpon Yongguk hyung namun tidak diangkat, dan Himchan hyung tidak aktif makanya aku menelponmu."

 _"_ _Ooohh.. yasudah, ada apa?"_

"Aku ingin pergi bersama Sehun hyung dan Jungkook, jadi mungkin pulangnya agak lama."

 _"_ _Ne, tapi jang – APPA! Lama sekali sih?! Aku ingin kesitu…. Iya iya, sana pergi duluan bersama eommamu. Appa sedang ada telpon."_

"Eh?! Hyung!"

 _"_ _Eh iya, Zelo. Mian mian, tadi Taehyung merajuk, hehehe…"_

"Hasst, anakmu ternyata hyung." Ucap Zelo dengan ekspresi datar "-_-"

 _"_ _Iya, jangan lupa membelikanku oleh-oleh ya?"_

 _"_ Lah?! Enak saja! Kan hyung yang sedang pergi ke mall, harusnya hyung yang membelikan oleh-oleh…"

 _"_ _Hahaha… ya sudah sana pergi, aku tutup telpon nya ya? Aku sibuk. Bye Junhong.."_

 _Piip_

"Sibuk ngurus anak!" ucap Zelo sambil menatap ponselnya, kemudian menaruhnya di sakunya lagi.

"Bagaimana? boleh tidak?" tanya Jungkook penuh harap.

"Boleh, Daehyun hyung membolehkannya." jawab Zelo.

"Jinjja?! Yeyy! berarti sekarang kita bersiap-siap ya hyung..."

"Ne..."

.

.

.

.

Ketiga namja itu, kini sudah berada di depan sebuah pintu.

"Cha! kita sudah sampai hyungdeul..." ucap Jungkook sambil menutup pintu ruang latihan.

"Hahh..." Sehun membuang napasnya sambil menidurkan dirinya di lantai.

"Hyungdeul, kapan ingin mulai latihannya?" tanya Jungkook.

"Molla, terserah kau saja." ucap Sehun sambil membuka matanya yang tadi dipejamkan.

"Sekarang saja ya, biar selesainya juga bisa lebih cepat." ucap Jungkook.

"Mau dimulai darimana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Terserah kau. Kau 'kan guru kami..." ucap Zelo yang sedang menari-nari di depan cermin, melihat pantulan bayangan dirinya sendiri. *korslet nih anak.

"Yasudah, bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari bagian nya Jimin hyung di lagu DANGER? Itu lho, yang liriknya _**geunde wae ireoneunde wae baboreul mandeureo**_  
 _ **na ije gyeonggohae hetgallige hajima.**_ Bagaimana?" Usul Jungkook sambil menirukan part menyanyi Jimin di lagu DANGER.

"Boleh juga, daripada Baekhyun hyung atau Chen hyung." ucap Sehun yang sedang mengubah posisinya, dari tiduran menjadi duduk sambil membenarkan topinya

"Ne, apalagi Daehyun hyung..."

Akhirnya, Jungkook menyetel lagu BTS yang berjudul DANGER itu. Dan, hyungdeul nya juga mendengarkan dengan seksama.

.

.

.

"Naaahh... sudah selesai. Sekarang, siapa yang ingin mulai duluan, hm?" tanya Jungkook setelah lagunya selesai diputar.

"Euumm... bagaimana kalau kau dulu saja, kook? Kau yang memberi contoh kepada kami." usul Zelo dan disetujui oleh Sehun.

"Aku? baiklah. Hyungdeul perhatikan ya."

"Ekhem ekhem. _**Geunde wae ireoneunde wae baboreul mandeuro na ije gyeonggohae...~ hetgallige hajima.**_ Dah... bagaimana?" ucap Jungkook bangga.

"Hmmm... ya, lumayanlah..." komentar Sehun.

"Yasudah, sekarang hyung dong yang praktekkan." ucap Zelo diangguki oleh Jungkook.

"Eh?! Huft... tunggu sebentar." ucap Sehun kemudian dia mengambil napas, lalu membuangnya. Dia melakukan itu berulang kali.

"Sudah belum, hyung?" tanya Zelo yang bingung apa yang sedang dilakukan hyungnya itu.

"Hahh... kenapa harus aku? aku tidak yakin..." ucap Sehun lemas.

"Aniya, gwenchana hyung. Namanya juga belajar..." hibur Jungkook.

"Ne. Sehun hyung! HWAITING!" ucap Zelo menyemangati Sehun sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Hahh... baiklah."

" _ **Geundae wae ireoneunde wae baboreul mandeuro na ije.**_ " Sehun menghentikan nyanyiannya yang membuat kedua dongsaengnya itu bingung.

"Waeyo hyung?" tanya Zelo.

"Kenapa berhenti hyung? itu sudah bagus." sambung Jungkook.

"Hmmm... aku takut tidak kuat, hehehe..."

"Aniya, gwenchana. Kalau hyung mau mencoba, hyung pasti bisa. Iya 'kan, hyung?" ucap Jungkook dan diangguki oleh Zelo.

"Oke oke, aku coba lagi."ucapnya kemudian diam sejenak.

" _ **Geunde wae ireoneunde wae baboreul mandeuro na ije gyeonggohae~...**_ Hahh...aduhh... bagaimana kook? Gak bagus ya?" tanya Sehun setelah dia menyelesaikan beberapa lirik lagu DANGER. *gak kebayang Sehun ambil nada tinggi XD

"Hmmm... ya, setidaknya sudah mendingan lahh... Sekarang, Zelo hyung."

"Mwo?! Kau bilang seperti itu sudah mendingan?! Aku tidak yakin..." ucap Zelo sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"YAK! Apa maksudmu Junhong?! Kau pikir kau bisa, huh?!" kesal Sehun.

"Hahaha... aduhh... aku 'kan tidak bilang bahwa suaraku lebih bagus darimu hyung... Hahaha...Sebenarnya aku juga tidak yakin kalau aku akan bisa hyung... Hahaha..." tawa Zelo meledak karena melihat hyungnya itu kesal.

"Ish! Hyungdeul, sudahlah... Sekarang, buktikan kalau Zelo hyung bisa lebih bagus dari Sehun hyung."

"Eh? Hehehe..."

"Haha hehe, cepat lakukan!" ucap Sehun sewot. Dia masih kesal dengan Zelo rupanya.

"Hyung ini..." gerutu Zelo sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Huft... _**Geunde wae ireoneunde wae baboreul mandeuro na ije gyeonggohae~.**_ Ah... ternyata susahhh..."

"Tuh 'kan!" sahut Sehun sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Zelo hyung... Hmmm..." Jungkook berpikir dengan menaruh jari telunjuk di dagunya.

"Ya... tidak ada bedanya sih sama Sehun hyung -Eh? Zelo hyung lebih cempreng daripada Sehun hyung. Ya, itu bedanya."

"Jadi?"

"Ya jadi, kalian sama-sama lulus dalam materi yang ini. Ya, walaupun belum begitu sempurna sihh... tapi setidaknya kemampuan kalian sudah meningkat."

"Waaahh... baguslah. Yeay yeay yeay! Hyung, kemampuan kita lebih baik hyung! YEAY!" teriak Zelo kegirangan sambil loncat-loncat. Sedangkan Sehun yang melihat tingkah lakunya hanya memasang wajah datar '-_-'

"Biasa aja kali... -_-"

"Hehehe..."balas Zelo dengan cengiran.

"Sudahlah hyung...Sekarang mau lanjut lagi atau tidak?" tanya Jungkook yang bosan melihat tingkah kedua hyungnya itu.

"Mau mau!" jawab Zelo dengan semangat.

"Oke, sekarang kita nyanyi lagi aja gimana?" tanya Jungkook.

"Lagunya apa dulu?" sahut Zelo.

"Hmmm... Kalau lagu Bangtan yang judulnya _Ssang Namja_ itu bagaimana?" usul Jungkook.

" _Ssang Namja_? Bukannya itu susah ya?" tanya Sehun.

"Iya, kook. Jangan itu deh..."sahut Zelo.

"Ya sudah, lalu apa?" tanya Jungkook lagi.

"Molla." sahut keduanya.

"Ah! I NEED U saja ya?"

"Bagian yang mananya?"

"Itu, bagianku dan Jimin hyung yang _**naegen geureol yonggiga eobseo. Naege majimak seonmureul jwo. Deoneun doragal su eopdeorok...~ Ouw...~**_ " Jelas Jungkook sambil menyanyikan lagunya yang berjudul I NEED U itu.

"Waahhh...~ daebak! Mungkin kau bisa hyung." ucap Zelo sambil menyikut lengan Sehun. Sehun lagi... Sehun lagi...

Sehun yang merasa disenggol langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Zelo sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. Yang ditatap malah memberikan wink kepadanya.

"Hahh... Zelo, kenapa tidak kau saja yang mulai duluan?" tanya Sehun malas.

"Hehehe... aku 'kan menghormatimu, jadi kau boleh coba duluan hyung..." jawabnya dengan cengiran.

"Dasar! Alasan saja, kau!" balas Sehun.

"Sehun hyung dan Zelo hyung ribut terus, sih?! Yasudah, sekarang Zelo hyung yang coba duluan!" kata-kata Jungkook mampu membuat seorang Choi Junhong panik. Bagaimana tidak panik, orang dia tidak tahu liriknya dan dia juga tidak mungkin kuat mencapai suara Jimin.

"Lah?! Hasst!" Keluh Zelo frustasi dan mengacak rambut Sehun.

"YAK! Kenapa rambutku yang kau acak-acak?! Ish.. topinya sudah rapi juga... Sini kau, biar wajahmu yang ku acak-acak!" ucap Sehun kesal karena rambutnya yang sudah tertata rapi dengan topi yang bertengger di kepalanya menjadi berantakan karena Zelo frustasi.

"Zelo hyung bagaimana, sih? Mana ada orang frustasi mengacak-acak rambut orang lain, yang ada rambutmu yang kau acak-acak hyung... Sini deh, biar aku saja yang mengacak-acak rambutmu." ucap Jungkook lalu menghampiri Zelo yang sedang duduk di lantai bersama dengan Sehun.

"Eh, eh, eh? Sudah dong! Sehun hyung, Jungkook, kenapa kalian berusaha menghancurkan wujudku yang sudah tampan begini?"ucapnya narsis.

"Euuuwwhhh...~ wujudmu itu sudah hancur. Sudahlah, jangan banyak tingkah. Kau juga yang kurang ajar!"

"Tau nih, Zelo hyung... Sekarang, hyung cepat nyanyikan lagunya!" suruh Jungkook dengan kesal. Dia capek menghadapi tingkah kedua hyung nya yang justru seperti bocah.

"Yahhh... hyung tidak begitu hafal liriknya..."

"Hasst! Makanya, hyung dengarkan baik-baik..." ucap Jungkook kepada Zelo.

"Ne ne.."

" _ **Naegen geureol yonggiga eobseo. Naege majimak seonmureul jwo. Deoneun doragal su eopdeorok...~Ouw...~**_ Nahh... Sudah, sekarang hyung yang coba." suruh Jungkook sambil tersenyum meyakinkan ke arah hyung nya itu.

"Hmmm... baiklah." balas Zelo yang sudah menyerah. Mau bagaimana lagi, toh keuntungannya juga untuk dia 'kan?

" _ **Naegen geureol yonggiga eobseo. Naege majimak seonmureul jwo. Deoneun doragal su eopdorok... Oouww~.**_ "

"Wahh... Zelo hyung daebak! Suaramu pas hyung! Hanya saja, tadi diawal nadamu kurang rendah. Tapi, ya sudah bagus." ucap Jungkook sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya kepada Zelo yang tengah mengatur napas nya.

"Jadi, sekarang Sehun hyung. Ayo, hyung. HWAITING!" ucap Jungkook kini kepada Sehun.

"Haahh... Ekhem ekhem... _**Naegen geureol yonggiga eobseo. Naege majimak seonmureul jwo. Deoneun doragal su eopdorok~ Ouuw~**_ "

"Sehun hyung juga hebat! Waahh... aku jadi senang." ucapn Jungkook sambil tersenyum dengan menampilkan gigi-giginya.

"Yeeee... Sekarang apa?" tanya Zelo semangat.

"Tadi 'kan latihan nada tingginya, berarti sekarang nada rendah." terang Jungkook.

"Ah... seperti di EXO SHOWTIME episode sembilan ya?" tanya Sehun.

"Ne, hyung. Seperti yang dilakukan D.O hyung, Suho hyung, Luhan hyung, Chen hyung dan Baekhyun hyung waktu itu..."balas Jungkook.

"Ooohhh..."

"Baik, jadi kita mulai dari siapa?" tanya Jungkook.

"Berurutan saja. Dari mulai Jungkook, aku, lalu Sehun hyung. Ketika di EXO SHOWTIME juga bergantian 'kan?"

"Ah, benar juga. Oke, mulai dari aku ya?" tanya Jungkook dan diangguki oleh dua orang hyungnya itu.

"Do!"

"Si."

"La."

"Sol."

"Pa..."

"Hyung, kurang rendah. Coba lebih rendah lagi." koreksi Jungkook.

"Pa...~ Begini?" tanya Zelo dan diangguki Jungkook.

"Mi~"

"Re~"

"Aduhh... ini sangat rendah, kook." keluh Zelo yang merasa tidak bisa karena dia harus mengambil nada yang paling rendah.

"Sudah, hyung pasti bisa. Dicoba saja dulu..."

"Ah, ne. Ekhmm... Dooo...~" (Bayangin aja mereka latihan kayak yg anak EXO lakuin wakru di EXO SHOWTIME ep. 9)

Mereka terus berlatih dan berlatih. Menurut mereka, belajar sambil bermain seperti ini sangat menyenangkan *kyk anak TK.

.

.

Tak terasa, mereka latihan vokal selama beberapa jam. Dan sekarang, giliran para hyung yang membalas Jungkook.

"Waahhh~ Kookie, terima kasih ya."

"Ne, karena kau sudah rela memberi ilmu kepada kami, kini giliran kami yang membalas."

"Dengan apa, hyung?"

"Kalau aku akan mengajarkanmu koreografi EXO. Bagaimana?"

"Wah?! Jinjja?! Aku mau sekali, hyung...~ LOVE ME RIGHT 'kan?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ne..."

"Nah, kalau aku akan membelikanmu semua makanan yang ingin kau makan. Besok kita perginya."

"Hah?! Jinjja?! YEAY! Gomawo Zelo hyung, Sehun hyung... Aku menyayangi kalian, hyungdeul..." ucap Jungkook sambil memeluk kedua hyung nya itu.

"Ne, kami juga menyayangimu, kookie..." balas Sehun masih dalam posisi berpelukan.

.

.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, di ruang latihan Bangtan.

"Annyeong... Kalian sudah lama menunggu ya?" tanya Sehun yang baru saja sampai.

"Tidak kok, hyung. Tapi, makanan yang kita beli tadi sudah tinggal sedikit, hehehe..." balas Jungkook sambil mengusap-usap perutnya karena kekenyangan.

"Waahhh... Jadi, kalian tadi beli apa saja?"

"Hah, buaaanyak hyung..."

"Banyak? Dan sekarang hanya menyisakan dua tusuk sosis bakar?"

"Ne, itu untukmu hyung."ucap Zelo yang juga kekenyangan.

Kemudian, Sehun mengambil duduk di antara mereka.

"Hmmm... Gomawo, Zelo-ya."

.

.

"Tanganmu kesini, iya. Lalu, bergerak ke kanan seperti ini. Dan lakukan sekali lagi, namun berlawanan arahnya." Jelas Sehun sambil menirukan dance dari lagu LOVE ME RIGHT. Sedangkan Jungkook, dia memperhatikan dengan seksama dan sambil mengikuti sedikit-sedikit. Begitu pula dengan Zelo.

"Nah, hyung ulang dari awal ya." ucap Sehun lalu mengulang bagian reff lagu tersebut sambil menirukan koreonya.

 _ **Dorowie yeogin runway**_

 _ **Nal baraboneun nun sok milky way**_

 _ **Just love me right (uh huh!)**_

 _ **Baby love me right (uh huh!)**_

 _ **Oh! naegero wa mangseorijima**_

 _ **Meon maehokjeogin naui universe**_

 _ **Just love me right (uh huh!)**_

 _ **Nae ujuneun jeonbu neoya**_

 _Prok prok prok!  
_

Setelah Sehun selesai menari, kedua bocah itu bertepuk tangan.

"Daebak!"

"Keren hyung. Sekarang, aku juga sudah bisa sedikit."

"Jinjja?! Coba tunjukkan pada kami."

Setelah musik diputar, Jungkook menirukan gerakan yang tadi sudah Sehun contohkan. Jungkook adalah anak yang mudah dan cepat menangkap suatu hal yang baru. Seperti saat ini.

"Waaahh~ Jungkook sudah mengerti rupanya. Tapi, tadi ada yang harus dibenarkan. Kakimu harus kau silangkan ketika lirik _**nae ujuneun jeonbu neoya**_. Seperti ini, kook." ucap Sehun mengkoreksi gerakan Jungkook tadi.

"Ah~ arrasseo. Biar aku ulang lagi ya?" Kemudian musik diputar lagi, dan Jungkook pun menarikan kembali lagu LOVE ME RIGHT itu.

.

.

.

"Waaah...~ Sekarang kalian sudah benar-benar bisa menarikan koreografi dari LOVE ME RIGHT. Aku bangga terhadap kalian." ucap Sehun kepada kedua dongsaengnya setelah mereka mengakhiri latihannya.

"Ne, hyung. Aku senang bisa belajar gerakan EXO." ucap Jungkook. Ya, dia memang sangat semangat semenjak berlatih tadi.

"Wuuaahh~ seru sekali hari ini. Hhh... lelah juga."

"Hmm... Bagaimana kalau kita keluar dan mencari makan?" seru Jungkook.

"KAJJA!" balas Zelo dan langsung bangkit dari tidurannya.

Hari ini, mereka merasa sangat bahagia karena dapat berlatih gerakan dance dari grup lain. Walaupun berbeda grup, bukan berarti mereka harus terus bersaing, mereka justru bersahabat dan hanya bersaing ketika di atas panggung.

-FIN-

Hah... selesai juga. Gimana? Kurang seru ya?

Terserah. Kalau kurang bagus, aku minta sarannya karena aku jg masih belajar.

REVIEW JUSEYO...


End file.
